


Lemon Meringue Pie

by Lady_Kit



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief mention of eating disorders, drug mention, emphasis on the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: “Sans, what exactly do you think you’re doing?”“right now? well, right now, i’m thinking about kissing you. right. here.” He pressed a kiss to Fell’s temple, his cheekbone, and the edge of his jaw. Then he held Fell more tightly and said, “…and maybe asking you if you’re ready to tell me what got you so worked up?”__________________In which Fell teaches Sans the trick to making good meringue.





	Lemon Meringue Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> Warning for brief mention of eating disorders, mild sexual humor, and brief drug mention.

The moment Sans walked into the house he shared with Fell, he knew something was wrong. He paused in the doorway, slowly peeling off his heavy jacket. The living room was spotless, but that wasn’t unusual. Fell insisted they keep the house neat and orderly, and he most certainly did not have the patience for Sans’ sock nonsense. He could hear his bonefriend in the kitchen now, in fact—and that wasn’t unusual either. That was all part of Fell’s routine. So, why did Sans feel chilled to the bone? What had sent a shiver down his spine?

He closed his sockets and his soul clenched. Ah. The house was completely silent aside from the click and clatter of kitchen utensils. Normally, Fell would have the television on in the background—Kitchen Nightmares, usually—or, failing that, some music playing. Soul aching, Sans toed off his shoes and padded across the room to hover in the kitchen doorway. “heya, edgelord,” Sans said, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorjamb.

Fell barely acknowledged him, merely raising a hand and uttering a quiet grunt by way of greeting. He was bent over an open cookbook, obviously set on his task. His fingers drummed against the counter’s edge, impatient and jittery. His posture was rigid, and his shoulders were set. His tail whipped behind him, revealing his agitation more clearly than any other tell. “whatcha making?” Sans asked, trying to draw some kind of response from his lover.

“Lemon meringue pie,” Fell replied, voice tight.

Sans took a moment to regret all the times he’d poked fun at Red’s weight. His bones had definitely gotten denser since he’d gotten involved with Fell. “right,” Sans said slowly. He’d hoped Fell might offer a bit more than that. “so…you wanna tell me what happened?”

Fell didn’t answer. Instead, he went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. He took a metal bowl out of the freezer and set both on the counter, then retrieved a whisk from the drawer. Then, finally, he spoke. “The trick to making a good meringue is the eggs.” He pulled an egg from the carton and held it up. “Fresh eggs are vital. As eggs age, the proteins in the albumen start to degrade; if the protein structure is poor, the meringue will be weak.”

“and who likes a weak meringue, am i right?” Sans asked as he pulled a chair away from the kitchen table. He was willing to play along. For now.

Fell briefly paused to glare at him for his weak attempt at comedy before he continued to, stiffly, narrate what he was doing and why. “It is critical to completely separate the white from the yolk.” Sans settled at the table, propping his chin on his crossed arms. If he wasn’t so aware of Fell’s distress, he would have enjoyed this a good deal more. Fell’s voice was rich and relaxing, and what he said was actually pretty interesting. “The fat in the yolk acts as an emulsifier, which is good for salad dressing and mayonnaise, but not for meringue.” Sans imagined that this was probably what it felt like to sit in on one of Fell’s classes. However, Fell’s tail was still whipping behind him, clearly revealing his agitation, and Sans could not ignore that. Though, he was at least grateful Fell felt comfortable enough in their home to have it on display; he knew the other skeleton regarded it as a ‘weakness’.

By the time Fell finished with the impromptu lesson, Sans had a plan in mind, and he excused himself to start his preparations.

 

Fell surveyed the kitchen. The pie was made. Dinner was in the slow-cooker, ready for them whenever they wanted to eat. ~~Stars, the thought of food made his soul churn, but Sans would be upset with him if he tried to beg off.~~ He needed to clean the kitchen, then, and…maybe he could clean the living room again? He’d done the standard maintenance cleaning on Saturday morning, as usual, but perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to do a deeper cleaning? Yes. He could—

His head snapped to the side when he heard Sans call out from the bedroom. He didn’t sound upset or hurt, but Fell padded swiftly out of the kitchen, moving quietly. And he kept his magic at the ready. Just in case. His tail automatically tucked itself into his thigh, preparing for a fight.

As he entered the bedroom, he looked around for Sans, then paused when he realized that the room smelled strongly of lavender. “Sans?” he asked, turning slightly when the smaller skeleton closed the door behind him. The lights were dim and Fell, thinking he knew what was going on, sighed. “I’m really not in the mood.”

Sans, smiling gently, took his hand and led him over to the bed. “c’mon, edgelord. why doncha lay down for a bit, huh?”

“Sans, I said—“

“not for that,” he said, “maybe later we can take a trip to the bonezone—“ Fell groaned aloud.

“Yes. Calling it ‘a trip to the bonezone’ makes sex with you sound _so_ appealing.”

Sans snickered and lay down on the bed, pulling Fell down with him. “glad you think so, sweetheart, but that’s not what we’re doing right now.” He tugged Fell down to lean against his chest. Fell couldn’t help but think that they must look ridiculous like that—Sans leaning back against the pillows with Fell’s head resting on his clavicle, and Sans’ legs on either side of Fell’s, so short his toes barely reached Fell’s knees.

Once they were settled, Sans immediately tugged a heated electric blanket overtop both of them and wrapped his arms around Fell’s chest, nuzzling the top of his head. One thumb rubbed soothingly at his upper ribs, while the other hand snaked down to lace their fingers together. Sans squeezed his hand gently and touched his teeth to the back of Fell’s skull. Fell couldn’t help but lean into the gentle contact, the warmth from the blanket and the heady scent of lavender causing his sockets to partially close. Still, he asked, “Sans, what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“right now? well, right now, i’m thinking about kissing you. right. here.” He pressed a kiss to Fell’s temple, his cheekbone, and the edge of his jaw. Then he held Fell more tightly and said, “…and maybe asking you if you’re ready to tell me what got you so worked up?”

Fell considered trying to deny it. Sans might even let him. But…. He inhaled deeply, his soul relaxing as he drew the lavender-scented air into it. Then he exhaled slowly and said, “It’s…one of my students.”

Sans settled his chin on Fell’s shoulder and squeezed him comfortingly. “go on.”

“He’s been arrested.” He swallowed, head down as he picked absently at the blanket. “Drug charges. They think he’s dealing.”

Sans’ fingers trailed down his humerus and ulna, rubbing soothingly at the bone. “i’m sorry,” he said.

Fell nodded. There really wasn’t anything else to say, was there? He closed his eyes and leaned into Sans, allowing the smaller monster to support him. “I am too. He has so much potential. He could be….” He let out a slow breath. “He could be so much _better_. Do so much better—so much _good_. Why…? Why would he choose this?” Edge could hope that the charges were wrong, but his instincts—as a former guard, as a former gang member himself—all told him that they weren’t.

“i dunno, sweetheart. i dunno.”

Fell reached up and cupped Sans’ cheekbone. “…Do you think…?” He shut his sockets and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“no; what were you gonna ask? ‘do i think’…what?”

One of Fell’s hands curled into a fist. “Do you think I’m wasting my time with them? Some of the other teachers….” He trailed off. Then, steeling himself, he pressed on. “Some of the other teachers tell me not to bother. They say that they’re delinquents. That they’re _hopeless_.” More quietly, he added, “…that they aren’t worth caring about.”

Sans’ grip was suddenly fierce. “listen to me, fell. don’t let those grey-haired _ninnies_ —“ Fell snorted at the insult, trying not to laugh outright. “—tell you how to think or how to feel or how to spend your time. i _love_ how much you care. about your brother and mine. about your students. about—“

“You?” Fell offered playfully, tilting his head to lightly kiss Sans’ jaw. Blue magic flooded his cheekbones immediately, but he smiled and kissed Edge in return.

“yeah. about me too.” He scratched along Fell’s coronal suture and said, carefully, “you managed to keep caring despite your lv, despite the underground you grew up in. i know you aren’t going to stop because of a bunch of judgmental human assholes. and me? i’m going to keep loving you for that.” He finished the declaration with another kiss, this one firmer and fiercer.

The tension eased out of Fell’s bones, and he finally relaxed in Sans’ arms, squeezing his lover’s hand. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“anytime, sweetheart. and…you know. you don’t have to wait for me to ask before you talk to me about these things, huh? i’m here for you. always.”

Fell nodded, then asked, softly, “…do you mind if we just…stay here for a bit? Dinner’s ready if you want, though or we can—“

Sans squeezed him and pulled him more firmly into the nest of blankets. “nah. we can definitely stay here. relax for a bit. you’ve earned it.”

Sockets drifting closed, Fell sighed and relaxed into Sans’ hold. “I love you.”

“love you too, sweetheart. i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...why does Fell have a tail? Because why the hell not. That's why.


End file.
